


school.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [57]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles's place is ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	school.

Charles's place is ridiculous. Like, he knew places like this existed; he just didn't think he'd ever actually be in one. Hank puts Charles down onto the steps and disappears, and Peter stares for a moment before Charles calmly tells him that he's paralyzed. Peter asks when that happened, and his jaw drops when Charles says 1962, then Hank's back with a wheelchair and talking about a serum and Peter gets bored really fast. Charles tells him the mansion is a school, and before another thing, Peter asks if he can be a student. Charles just smiles and says yes.


End file.
